Mientas el lobo está
by Lee hikari-desu
Summary: Sakura es una joven universitaria propensa a meterse en líos, más aún cuando tres chicos extranjeros deciden alojarse junto a ella. ¿Sobrevivirá o caerá ante las garras del lobo feroz?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

El chirriante sonido del despertador me despertó abruptamente. Aún sobresaltada, abrí los ojos con pesadez despegando mis pestañas que insistían en seguir juntas. Gruñí y revolví las sábanas. Me llevé la grata sorpresa, al levantarme, de observar los rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana. Digo "grata" porque generalmente, la contaminación es la causante de que no pudiésemos ver el cielo con claridad en la capital nipona. Empero, justo hoy que había decidido quedarme cinco minutos más o bien sumergirme en la oscuridad de la habitación, el firmamento hacía de las suyas. Estaba despejado y el sol rebosaba de buenas energías. _Shikisio _(maldición)

Una vez que conseguí salir de los efectos secundarios del embrujo de Morfeo, me estiré como un gato. Troné los huesos de mi espalda e hice respectivamente lo mismo con los de mis dedos. La cama no era tan cómoda, el colchón estaba muy duro. Se notaba de verdad que estaba durmiendo sobre tablas y… ¡Echaba mucho de menos mi futón! Tan suave y blandito. No como este pedazo de hierro y madera, pensé maldiciendo a la vez que me lanzaba de nuevo sobre las mantas desordenándolas aún más. Las sacudí repetidas veces en un triste intento de hacer aparecer de la nada a mi querido futón.

Me detuve cuando divisé unas letras rojas envueltas con un círculo rojo en el calendario. Me levanté definitivamente, giré sobre mis talones apresurándome a ver la fecha. ¡No podía ser! ¡Hoy era el día! Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y mis labios quedaron en forma de óvalo. Al instante busqué con la mirada a mi móvil. Di un vistazo rápido a la habitación. En ella se encontraban dos literas acomodadas de forma casi increíble en un diminuto espacio, admiraba de sobremanera a los ingenieros tokiotas que se las apañaban con tan poco terreno para realizar estupendas obras verticales. Había de suponer que el "hotel" donde me encontraba debía tener al menos diez pisos. _Oh sí_, porque Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba viviendo en un Sakura Hotel desde el viernes pasado.

Irónicamente estos hoteles compartían mi mismo nombre. Era habitual que en este tipo de lugares se hospedasen extranjeros cuya estancia no se prolongaría más de tres meses. Por lo tanto, caras nuevas iban y venían. Esperaba que al menos mis tres compañeros de piso fueran personas agradables. Gente tolerable y tolerante. Aunque solo hubiese visto _gaijin (extranjeros) _en películas y a unos cuantos en la calle, debía de reconocer que me hallaba un poco nerviosa.

Saliendo un poco de mis cavilaciones acerca de los occidentales, y después de escudriñar el dormitorio de de arriba abajo, me jalé los pelos un tanto desesperada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba mi celular? Mi precioso. ¿_Kami-sama_ tenía algo en contra mía? Maldije y lancé improperios por lo bajo. No obstante, parecía ser que este dios vengativo se tomaba muy enserio las cosas, puesto que enseguida comenzó a temblar.

Lo primero en que pensé al sentir el movimiento sísmico, fue en el bienestar del televisor. Quería seguir viendo _doramas _ y por ende el televisor debía estar en perfectas condiciones. Lógica pura y dura. Aunque también me preocupé por el portátil y el dichoso móvil. Cuando comprobé que las replicas del pequeño temblor habían pasado, solté la tv, la cual tenía abrazada. Respiré soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo, encendí la tele verificando si aún servía. _Yokatta (menos mal). _ Miré la hora en un programa de cocina y me di cuenta de que…

_Kuso, kuso, kuso, Sakura no baka! (mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Sakura eres una imbécil!)._Ya eran las 9:40 am. Si no me daba prisa de seguro que todos los ejemplares se agotarían y lo que menos quería era perderme la entrevista de Tukishiro-san. Él era tan guapo, sus cabellos grisáceos cayendo sobre su frente, ese mentón agudo y esos ojos que se encontraban adornados con unos preciosos lentes. Definitivamente Sakura-chan se había enamorado.

Suspiré acomodando la televisión en el mueble. Ese hombre me traía loca. Así, vagué por el pequeño departamento como alma en pena hasta hallarme lista. Me había puesto una sudadera color blanco junto con unos _leggins _negros, y encima de éstos unos shorts. Iba de lo más casual.

Tomé mi bolsa y las llaves, salí al pasillo haciendo una anotación mental de que debería pasar por la lavandería antes de volver. Si no me apuraba, sería misión casi imposible adquirir el libro en preventa. Y no iba a esperar dos meses más. Tukishiro-san escribía como los ángeles y lucía como uno de ellos. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas al imaginarnos a ambos el día de nuestra boda, los dos tomados de la mano dándonos el sí quiero. Tiempo después tendríamos lo que suelen llamar como "la parejita", es decir; un niño y una niña. Siendo el niño mayor por supuesto, para que de esta manera cuidase a su hermanita. Seríamos felices y comeríamos perdices…No, mejor perdices no. _Ano _seríamos felices y comeríamos bolas de arroz cubiertas con algas, algas rellenas de pescado.

Sin embargo, la burbuja explotó cuando el carraspeo de alguien me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Mostré una sonrisa nerviosa al individuo sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, sentí un aura maligna a mí alrededor. Hice una reverencia inclinando mucho el torso. Juraría ver que el sujeto se estaba desatando los cordones. No le di mayor importancia, tragué en seco para después salir despedida de allí.

No miré hacia atrás. Que vergonzoso ha de haber sido. Salí del Sakura Hotel con rumbo a la estación de metro. Haciendo cuentas si de la estación al lugar en donde se iba a realizar el evento habían diez minutos, más otros treinta. Si, estaba a tiempo. Era sencillamente un _crack _de las matemáticas.

Cuando llegué al local, no pude hacer otra cosa que fijarme en la interminable fila que había para entrar. Era infinita, caminé un poco más hasta darme cuenta de que la cola daba la vuelta entera al recinto ¡E incluso había carpas! ¡La gente había acampado! Creó que dé la impresión me desmayé sobre unos arbustos. Y después de minuto y medio escondida entre el hierbajo, me levanté y caminé dignamente ignorando las miradas de la gente curiosa. Me planté detrás de la última persona, bien decían que los últimos serían los primeros.

La chica que estaba delante de mí se dio la vuelta y me sonrió al verme. Al parecer, por darse cuenta de que no era la última. Aquel día el sol era protagonista principal, pude mirar de reojo como la gente esperaba "pacientemente" con su sombrilla abierta, dándose sombra. Suspiré y me coloqué la capucha de mi sudadera, paciencia era algo que me faltaba. Me mordí las uñas asomándome cada dos por tres haber si la dichosa fila avanzaba. Ni un solo metro, nada. Quizá Tukishiro-san quería que todo estuviese perfecto para que sus fans estuviesen la mar de cómodas. De verás que era un pan. Sonreí como idiota.

-¿Cree que este libro estará mejor que el anterior desconocida-san?-me preguntó la muchacha de antes.

Era de por sí una chiquilla adolescente. Me miró con algo de respeto, agradecí que en mi familia toda fuésemos altos, tampoco gigantes, pero lo suficiente para prescindir de tacones (las mujeres). Le sonreí recolocando un cabello rebelde que había escapado a mi frente detrás de mi oreja.

-Kinomoto Sakura-me presenté ante lo de "desconocida-san"- Claro que sí, Tukishiro-san es un gran autor que sabe cómo hacer encajar las cosas ¿_Ne_, niña- chan?

- Si que lo creo. Falta poco para que nos dejen entrar- dijo sin presentarse. De verdad pensé que se presentaría. Que decepcionada estoy- lo mejor será que revise que tengo todo en orden.

Apenas recordé aquello el botón de alarma sonó en mi interior. Yo también debía de revisar que todo estuviese en orden, aunque con la prisa con la que me había marchado… No, no podía ser cierto. Registré mi pequeño bolso en busca de las entradas que había comprado hacía un par de días. Comencé a preocuparme cada vez más y más al ver que no aparecían. Me colgué el bolso al cuello para poder buscar con ambas manos, recibiendo, otra vez, la mirada de la gente. Cosa que ni me importó, porque en ese instante, lo más importante era la susodicha entrada. Cuando me convencí a mi misma de que no la tenía, marché despavorida hacía el apartamento.

No me di cuenta por donde iba hasta que el grito de un ciclista me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me hice a un lado sintiendo de lleno el aire producido por la velocidad del chico. Lo esquivé por muy poco, empero él no había contado con la misma suerte. Se había estrellado con un poste y había caído de bruces al césped del parque. Me acerqué al sujeto para cerciorarme de que aún vivía, lo toqué con la punta de un palo, a lo que él simplemente gimió. Menos mal no había muerto. Lancé el palo a un lado y me coloqué en cuclillas. Tomé mi dedo índice y comprobé que efectivamente estaba respirando. Aún con el tiempo encima, saqué de mi bolso una libreta de la que arranqué una hoja. Escribí un "discúlpeme por favor" que se lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, para después emprender la caminata de nuevo.

Hora y media después, me encontraba desganada y desilusionada. Cuando había regresado al local toda la fila había desaparecido. En un principio pensé que era estupendo, pero cuando me acerqué a la entrada el gorila que se encontraba en la puerta no me dejó pasar. A pesar de tener el ticket a la mano salió con la excusa de que el aforo se encontraba completo y que el dinero se me reembolsaría. No quería que me reembolsaran el dinero, esos 4.000¥ los había pagado solo para verle. Solo para ver a mi amor platónico y escritor favorito. Por lo tanto esperaría sentada en un muro solo para verle salir. Sí, eso haría.

El tiempo pasó tan lento que no me fijé en qué momento había comenzado a cabecear. El alboroto y unos gritos me despertaron. Tukishiro-san salió y comenzó a repartir autógrafos, me paré como un resorte y me encaminé mezclándome con el tumulto. La gente se peleaba por el simple rose con la piel del escritor, él por su parte estaba radiante. Llevaba una americana junto con unos pantalones oscuros. Sonreía como siempre y se le veía un poco nervioso. Pero su semblante cambio a uno más serio y seguro de sí mismo en cuanto denotó mi existencia. El corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho y temía que los latidos no fuesen apaciguados por la algarabía. De esta manera, traté de hacerme paso entre el gentío. Sin embargo, muchas chicas que estaban a mi lado sentían lo mismo que yo. Se sentían observadas por su ídolo. Era una tarea difícil, ya que todas arañaban, tiraban las unas de las otras. Nos encontrábamos ante bestias con uñas afiladitas.

A pesar de todo, tal fue mi sorpresa al notar que Tukishiro-san me hablaba, que me quedé pasmada. Sus guardaespaldas se colocaron en forma de círculo cubriéndonos a ambos. Todas las chicas forcejeaban sin éxito, él se limpió las gafas enfocándome mejor. Me sonrió de nuevo y cuando escuché su voz sentí como las piernas me comenzaban a flaquear. Todo yo era un flan.

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? Tú cara se me hace conocida- alzó un poco la voz para que yo pudiera oírle.

Me quedé callada, estupefacta. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando?

Saqué mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo, tímidamente estiré mis dos brazos ofreciéndole el papel. Escondí el sonrojo de mi rostro bajo mis antebrazos. En el instante en que sentí que me quitaban el papel con suavidad procuré no lanzar un grito ni desmayarme de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – se había acercado lo suficiente para hacerme perder la cordura.

-Ki…Ki…nomoto-respondí con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Kinomoto Sakura!- le grité respondiendo como soldado. Me callé al instante.

-Muy bien- se acomodó los lentes. Este hombre tendría que estar jugando a cada instante con esas gafas. Me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Le vi escribiendo algo, mas no podía despegar la mirada de sus labios. Kami-sama ayúdame o moriré de un derrame nasal.

Me devolvió el papel y me sonrió una vez más. Esta vez solo a mí. Para evitar desmayarme delante de él, salí corriendo como pude de entre todas las chicas. Corrí y empecé a llorar de emoción. Lo apreté contra mi pecho en un intento de calcarlo en mi corazón. Me senté en un parque suspirando una vez más, hasta que el crujido de mi estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo sobé, tratando de calmar las ansias de comer un elefante. Con tanto ajetreo me había olvidado de desayunar. Tenía que hacer caso a mi hermano o si no iba a terminar por desaparecer.

Me puse de pie y busqué un supermercado para comprar alguna comida rápida para hacer en casa. Un buen plato _ramen _instantáneoestaría bien. Además si el reloj de la calle no fallaba, en una hora comenzaría las clases de nuevo.

Media hora después llegué al piso. Suspiré sacándome los zapatos, había sido un día un poco largo. Y eso que apenas era medio día. ¿Qué sería de mí a este paso?

Me apresuré a encender el computador, puesto que pronto iban a comenzar mis clases. La materia de Arte Renacentista lograba motivarme de sobremanera. Leonardo era un sol, amaba sus cuadros. En especial La Gioconda y La virgen de las rocas. Siempre había soñado con ir al Louvre*(*_El Louvre es uno de los museos de arte más importantes que se encuentra en París_) además de conocer la ciudad del amor con el amor de mi vida.

Sin embargo, toda la emoción se transformo en miedo. La pantalla del portátil se había quedado negra. No encendía, bueno quizá sí. Pero la pantalla estaba negra. ¿Era acaso esto una jugarreta? Pensé y presioné tantas veces el botón de encendido que conseguí que se quedase pegado.

¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! Lloriqueé.

-Podrías haber entrado por el modo seguro en vez de haberlo reventado- escuché que decían, me sobresalté y giré de inmediato topándome con unos ojos color café que me observaban con diversión.

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestioné mirándole sospechosamente. El sujeto que se encontraba en una de las camas de arriba se levantó y saltó cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ay!-grité un poco al sentir el golpe sordo.

-Digamos que soy un ladrón que logró colarse por la ventana, _mademoiselle_- sonrió haciendo una genuflexión.

-¿Enserio? _Wow_ la verdad es que está alto por aquí- respondí mirando por la ventalla a la calle.

-Igual si subes por el alfeizar de las ventanas, o si alguien te lanza una soga-Se acercó a mí, pero al instante sacudió su cabeza- No seas estúpida, claro que no entré por la ventana- rodó los ojos a la vez que se alejaba .Paseó un poco por la habitación. Sus cabellos se habían enredado.

-Entonces si no fue por la ventana, fue… ¡Por la puerta!- Ja, victoria. Le señalé con el dedo. Y me senté en el mueble con el computador en mis piernas, intentando arreglar el desastre.

Suspiró una vez más. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me quitó el portátil de las piernas. Le miré interrogante, él comenzó a revisarlo, le sacó lo que parecía ser la batería. Le escaneé con la mirada. Tenía los cabellos color chocolate un tanto ondulados en las puntas, producto de haberlo enredado con anterioridad. Tenía la piel blanca, casi pálida. Era un Adonis personificado, pero yo ya tenía un compromiso con Tukishiro-san así que no podía engañarle.

Desvié la mirada al suelo, intentando concentrarme en una pelusilla hasta que recordé sus palabras.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Hace un segundo me llamaste estúpida?

Me miró un tanto sorprendido. Denoté un toque de picardía en su mirada, cosa que me molesto. Yo no era ningún bufón para que se anduviesen riendo de mí. Indignadísima le arrebaté bruscamente el aparato de las manos, provocando que casi callera al piso.

-¡¿Qué haces loca?! Encima de estúpida, loca-me insultó volviéndolo a tomar.

-No, ese portátil es mío y por ende tienes que soltarlo.

-Déjame, que si lo vuelves a tocar de seguro que explota.

Así, entre los dos comenzó una lucha por la supremacía del aparato, de la cual salí victoriosa.

-¡Suéltalo! Igual no sé ni quién eres. ¿Qué haces acá? – lo tomé colocándolo en mi regazo.

-Tienes razón, la verdad no sé ni por qué me meto. Es tu problema- respondió evadiendo mi pregunta, se levantó del sofá y en un pispás estaba de vuelta con un vaso de agua.

Observé el vaso y una mueca de asco se instaló en mi rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tosco.

-¿Enserio te vas a tomar esa agua?

-¿Acaso quieres un poco?- se acercó a mi lo suficiente como para que nuestros alientos se entremezclaran.

-No…Y-Yo solo lo decía porque se ve un poco blanquecina- respondí en un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si esta agua tiene cal!

-¿Eing?- grité un poco sin sentido. Al parecer, a causa de mi grito él se sobresaltó un poco derramándome el agua encima.

-¿Qué haces?- le dije cuando sentí que le había caído agua al portátil.

-Mejor déjalo en el suelo- me miró con cautela. Sentí su mirada de advertencia, empero no le hice caso y continué sosteniéndolo junto a mí.

-¿Por?- contesté.

-Ya- en tono dramático se lanzó sobre mí tirando la computadora al sofá, que en ese mismo instante explotó.

-Eres una bestia salvaje- Le dije en el suelo.

-Al menos te salvé- Me sonrió, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sin embargo todo mi mundo de princesas se desvaneció cuando le vi mirar mis pechos mojados.

-¡Pervertido!- lo golpeé con tanta fuerza que terminó por estrellarse junto a la puerta.

Y la puerta, en esos instantes se abrió.

En escena aparecieron dos personajes más que nos observaron con gracia.

Me les quedé mirado.

-¡Hola! Somos tus nuevos compañeros de piso.

Eso quería decir que…

Continuará.

* * *

Muy buenas queridísimos lectores. La verdad me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendo esto igual que yo lo he hecho. No hay que ir por la vida con cara de limón agrio, así que sonreír criaturas. Cantar conmigo: _"Lo tengo todo papi, lo tengo todo papi, tengo fly, tengo party, tengo una sabrosura" _

Dejando a un lado las tonterías. Gracias por leer y no olvides comentar o hacer notar tu presencia.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Suspiré por enésima vez. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en todo esto? ¿Por qué había abandonado la seguridad de mi hogar? Mil y una preguntas rondaron en mi mente, y lo habían hecho toda la noche impidiendo que pudiese conciliar el sueño. No debía arrepentirme de mis decisiones, aunque en estos momentos estuviese frustrada. Suspender el examen de acceso a la universidad después de todo los gastos que hice pasar a mi familia, no era algo de lo que debía enorgullecerme, al contrario sentía que los había defraudado. El simple hecho de escuchar la forma en que mi padre me elogiaba ante sus amigos por haber ingresado en la Todai, me provocada un nudo en la garganta. Me sentía tan culpable.

¿Y de dónde provino dicha preocupación si ayer parecías tan contenta? Te preguntarás querido lector.

Fácil, me volteé quedando bocarriba. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos recordando.

_Flashback_

_-Somos tus nuevos compañeros de piso- dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Era alto, con rasgos orientales pero con un extraño acento. A su lado se encontraba un sujeto totalmente diferente, sus ojos eran verdes igual que los míos. Tenía el cabello negro y observaba con detenimiento la escena._

_Eso quería decir que ellos serían mis compañeros de piso. Empero… ¿Todos chicos?_

_Los escudriñé con la mirada._

_El tipo pervertido de hace un rato se despegó de la pared como calcomanía con un visible chichón en su frente. Lo que me hizo sonreír. Me fulminó con la mirada y se acercó quedando junto a los dos muchachos._

_Y de repente el aire se hizo tóxico, tanto que amagué ir a por una mascarilla para lograr escabullirme de aquel lugar. O quizá la paranoica era simplemente yo. No sabía qué hacer o que decir. Así que me quedé como un árbol aferrado a sus raíces._

_-Cof Cof- rompió el hielo el chico que antes los había anunciado- yo soy Hiragizawa Eriol-sonrió. Avanzó dos pasos hacia mí y lo que hizo me dejo estupefacta. Me había plantado dos besos en las mejillas._

_¡Dos besos y ni éramos parientes! Esto era algo realmente nuevo._

_Me sonrojé hasta las ojeras provocando la risa del susodicho. Quien simplemente se disculpó vagamente aún con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mi corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho cuando denoté que el otro individuo repetía la misma acción. No obstante, éste dejó restos de saliva en ellos. Lo que me sorprendió aún más._

_-Llámame Paolo- soltó después de los besos húmedos .Ladeé la cabeza pensando que también tenía un acento extraño, mas era diferente. Cantaba cada vez que abría la boca. Lo que me hacía gracia._

_Bueno ya tenían nombre. Menos el chico al que le di el vaso de agua, el que parecía evitar mirarme o presentarse. Cosa extraña, ya que hacía unos instantes se había comportado totalmente diferente._

_-Mucho gusto, Kinomoto Sakura- me presenté haciendo una reverencia._

_El chico de ojos verdes, el tal "Paolo", se me acercó robando un poco de mi espacio personal._

_-Una chica como tú debe ser modelo o artista- me miró fijamente a los ojos. Me sentí a la vez nerviosa y embelesada. Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de sus labios. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata esperando mi respuesta. Porque sí, llevaba corbata e iba de traje._

_-De hecho…estaba pensando en dedicarme a la pintura._

_-¿A la pintura? Mi ciudad es cuna de grandes pintores- dijo y yo me sentí intrigada._

_-¿Cuál es tu ciudad? ¿De dónde eres?- debió de pensar algo muy divertido porque al instante ensanchó su sonrisa, si es que podía más._

_-¿Te suenan nombres como Rafael, Leonardo, Miguel Ángel?_

_-¿¡No!?-dije emocionada- ¿¡En serio!?_

_-Así es flor de cerezo. Por qué es lo que tu nombre significa en japonés, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí- dije en un hilo de voz totalmente roja._

_-Cerezo, podríamos ir algún día a Florencia. Al menos me comprometo a ser un buen acompañante._

_¿Florencia había dicho? Nunca había salido de Japón y la verdad conocer Italia era un sueño que tenía desde pequeña. Al igual que otros países. Podría aprender mucho, podría ponerlo en práctica e incluso podría inscribirme en alguna escuela de arte._

_Sin embargo, recordé el porqué no había montado nunca en un avión. Me puse pálida. Tenía pánico a volar._

_Y al parecer mi cambio físico fue notado por Paolo. Paolo me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, en un intento por devolverme a la tierra. No, no quería volar. Mayday alerta. Mayday._

_Sentí nauseas._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó sorprendiéndome el chico de cabello castaño. Me alejó del italiano y me abrazó para que no perdiese el equilibrio. Me sentó a su lado en el sofá. Me examinó quedando a un palmo de distancia de mi rostro._

_¿Dónde estaba el otro chico? ¿Había desparecido o me lo habían cambiado? Pensé sintiendo el sudor frío correr por mi frente._

_-Espera un segundo y no te levantes-ordenó. Se levantó del mueble y eché de menos su cercanía. ¿En que estaba pensando? Debía de ser el mareo. La palabra avión me aterrorizaba por completo, solía ver programas en donde dramatizaban catástrofes aéreas. Y eran totalmente horribles, siempre me colocaba en su lugar y el miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Bien podían inventarse alguna máquina teletransportadora para viajar._

_Volvió al instante. O al menos eso me pareció a mí._

_-Cómetelo y recuéstate- capté la segunda orden del día. Me dio una barra de chocolate y me explicó que me había dado un bajón de azúcar. Parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba, aunque yo solo miraba como sus labios se movían y me daban instrucciones que al parecer no tendría en cuenta._

_-¿Me entendiste?-cuestionó frunciendo un poco el ceño._

_-Si doctor-bromeé y sonreí como pude._

_-Muy pronto-dijo él con una sonrisa diminuta que me dejo K.O. ¿Muy pronto qué? ¿Mi muerte?_

_Sin embargo al instante esa pequeña sonrisa desapareció cuando los chicos se sentaron a mi lado. Él, como si hubiese sentido un pinchazo en el trasero, se levantó dejándome con Hiragizawa y Paolo._

_Me pregunté por qué se comportaba de forma diferente cuando aparecían estos dos._

_-¡Espera!-le llamé. Él giró sobre sus talones y me observó interrogante-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Li Xiao Lang- dijo marchándose. Me quedé atontada por unos segundos, ese nombre sonaba a chino. Ellos y su manía de sobrexplotación de la letra "Eru". (N/a: sin ánimo de ofender)._

_-No te preocupes. Siempre ha sido así de tímido con las chicas-dijo Eriol._

_¿Así de tímido? Si hacía unos instantes se había estado burlando de mí, e incluso me había estado mirando las tetas. Me parecía el típico lobo disfrazado de cordero._

_-Además, el pobre se mata la cabeza estudiando. Por eso vino a Tokio a estudiar Medicina en la Todai- añadió Hiragizawa estudiando mi expresión. Al parecer todas las chicas caíamos por todo los estudiantes de aquella universidad. Bah, pamplinas._

_-Ya veo-dije mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido-yo también._

_-¿Tú también estudias en la Todai?- Exclamó sorprendido._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Es increíble. Compañera de piso y compañera de universidad. Syaoran se pondrá muy contento- sonrió con burla._

_Flashback ending_

Enserio deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y dormir enseguida. Pero los pensamientos venían a mí como ráfagas. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Estos se pensaban que yo estudiaba en aquella universidad. Cosa que era una mentira como un templo. Si tanto solo me hubiesen dejado hablar no estaría en este embrollo. ¡Ah! Qué estrés, qué situación. Pensé.

No sé hasta qué horas había seguido con mi monólogo interior. Quizá el maldito de Morfeo por fin había vuelto a estar por la labor.

Salté de la cama cuando el quiquiriquí de la alarma resonó por la habitación. Me saqué las lagañas, y a pesar de no haber dormido mucho me encontraba llena de energía.

Caminé hacia el baño. Y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, anduve sigilosa por la habitación. Al final, me había quedado en la cama de abajo, a mi lado Hiragizawa y los otros dos ocupaban las superiores. Era un intercambio equitativo, porque al parecer con el inglés era con el que mejor me llevaba.

Giré la perilla, no sin antes verificar que llevaba el móvil conmigo. Porque una buena ducha era aquella que iba acompañada de música. Y así lo hice. Subí el volumen al máximo. Al instante, la voz de _Kiyoe Yoshioka_ del grupo _Ikimono Gakari_ desplazó al silencio que había estado reinando triunfante.

Al hallarme dentro, sonreí y me desnudé lentamente, arrojé la ropa sucia al suelo en un movimiento al que consideré "sexy". Me acerqué cautelosamente a la ducha comprobando la temperatura del agua. Después de esperar un par de segundos a que se calentase, metí un pie, luego el otro, y así con el resto del cuerpo hasta hallarme mojada. Tomé el bote de champú, el cual estaba vacío. Lo golpeé hasta que salió un poco, lo restregué con ganas sobre mi cuero cabelludo.

Cuando la canción terminó, seguía yo con la misma tarea; maltratarme las hebras. De repente, cambió la voz de Yoshioka por una batería estridente la cual yo conocía muy bien.

Se me iluminaron los ojos e improvisé unas baquetas invisibles.

No obstante, la música se detuvo. Entre sorprendida y preocupada me encaminé hacia la mesita en donde había dejado el celular. Escuché un ruido raro que me sobresaltó, y entonces pasó. Me resbalé con la cortina de baño llevándome de ganga a la barandilla, que, naturalmente, cayó sobre mi cabeza. Adolorida y entumida me retorcí en el suelo como un gusano hasta que me topé con unos zapatos negros.

Aún en mi confusión, pude denotar unos ojos castaños que me observaban desde arriba con una mezcla de diversión y vergüenza. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero la voz de Hiragizawa ahogó el grito en mi garganta.

¿Qué diantres hacia este tipo aquí? No debe de sorprenderme que hubiese estado espiándome. ¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Por qué tanta pasividad de mi parte si estaba ante un candidato a violador!?

-¿Estás bien?-se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

Estupefacta observé al futuro médico, cuya mirada pasó a ser suplicante. Me confundí y lo observé interrogante.

-Eh…no te preocupes, sólo se cayó la cortina- dije como pude cubriendo mis vergüenzas con la cortina de flores. Él, al darse cuenta de la situación, se dio la vuelta mas no se marchó. ¿Qué quería? ¡Por qué si no sabía, tenía un arma metálica cerca de mí, la cual no dudaba en usar! O… ¿Acaso quería clases de anatomía practicas? Me sonrojé. Le di un rápido vistazo; era alto, con una espalda ancha propia de un nadador, tenía también un poco de cintura. Seguí bajando la mirada hasta que me di cuenta del pedazo de gemelos que tenía, ni yo que había sido porrista lograba tenerlos así ¿Cuál será su secreto?

Kami-sama ¿En qué cosas pienso mientras que hay un chico a escasos metros de mi cuerpo desnudo? Bueno, quizá estuviese enrollada en un cacho plástico, pero daba igual, de todas formas me sentía como Cleopatra apareciendo ante Cesar envuelta en una alfombra.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando los pensamientos extraños de mi cabeza. Me armé de valor y acusé su presencia.

-Pensé que estaba desocupado-respondió vagamente.

-A otro perro con ese hueso- le fulminé con la mirada.

-Es la verdad- cruzó los brazos haciendo una mueca infantil que en otra ocasión podía haberme parecido linda.

-Entonces… ¡Sal!- le señalé la puerta con los ojos y con la boca.

-Todavía puede haber moros en la costa-pegó la oreja a la puerta, que al instante volvió a sonar.

-¿Oye, de casualidad has visto a Syaoran?-volvió Eriol.

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, parecía tenso.

-Pues…-dije disfrutando de su incomodidad- sí que lo vi.

Como si hubiese sido asaeteado por veinte mil flechas y azotado con mazo, inclinó la cabeza resignado.

-¿Por?- seguí con el juego. Era hora de la venganza. Nadie espiaba a Kinomoto Sakura.

-Nada, como no lo vi en la cama…-hizo una pausa-tranquila, seguro marchó a la **universidad **temprano- realizó un énfasis en la palabra "Universidad" que no pasó desapercibido por mí. ¿A caso el ser parte de "esa" universidad inmediatamente te convertía en un sex-symbol o bien en una colmena a la que cientos de abejas andaban pegadas?

Resoplé como caballo. Narcisistas.

-Espera, él NO se fue a la universidad.

La mirada de horror que me lanzó el chico estaba para enmarcar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes dónde está?-la voz confundida del inglés me hizo sonreír victoriosa.

-Si-escueta. Simple y seca.

Al oír mi respuesta, Li se quedó de piedra. Igual sólo quería mantener su imagen intachable delante de los demás y por eso temía que abriese la boca.

Oh no, pero de Kinomoto Sakura nadie se burlaba.

-¿Y bien?

-Me dijo que iba a trotar, que iba a entrenar para la maratón… para ganar el corazón de una chica.

-¿El corazón de una chica? Esto es nuevo-rió- vuelvo a la cama-anunció.

Y como si fuese el diablo personificado, eché al muchacho del cuarto de baño. Él parecía ido. ¿Tanto le había afectado? ¿Acaso de verdad estaba enamorado? Pamplinas.

¡Se me olvidaba, tenía que marchar a la Todai a inscribirme en los exámenes de ingreso de este año! Así que me apresure.

El clima nipón aún era un misterio sin descifrar para mí. Algunas veces me había planteado la posibilidad de embrujar unos cuantos libros para que al menos Sherlock y Mr Poirot resolviesen el enigma meteorológico. El paraguas era un elemento fundamental en mi bolso, de hecho cargaba dos conmigo. De vez en cuando era bueno ver que el hombre del tiempo no se equivocaba. Al pobre ya le urgía una jubilación, y estaba segura que más de uno esperaba su ausencia con ansías.

Caminé por las estrechas calles del barrio en donde nos encontrábamos ubicados. El cielo gris amenazaba un chaparrón. De repente, el tenebrismo se había apoderado de todo el lienzo en un instante, y yo era otro personaje más en un fondo oscuro. Suspiré dándome prisa, ya que este tipo de clima me impactaba psicológicamente, dejándome restos de depresión. Y no quería aparecer en la Todai con aura pesimista. Debía de mirar el lado positivo; al menos tenía la base del año pasado, año en que mi fracaso fue estrepitoso. Me daba tanta vergüenza ver la nota, que le pedí a un compañero que la verificara en mi lugar. Y su gesto fue todo un poema.

Desde ese instante me desanimé muchísimo. E incluso pensé en lanzarme a las vías del tren, pero la llamada de mi padre me devolvió a la realidad. Así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mentirle y de decirle que había aprobado. Y haciendo cuentas, este supondría mi segundo año.

Era todo tan vergonzoso. Yo era tan vergonzosa. Mira que mentirle a tu propia familia por salvaguardar tu orgullo era…

_¿Nani?_

Volví a la realidad cuando me di cuenta de que el bus se alejaba de la universidad.

-Señor, por favor deténgase-le supliqué acercándome al asiento del conductor.

-Lo siento, solo me puedo detener en la próxima parada- respondió el hombre de bigotes con mal humor.

Tan poco era para que me hablase como si mi voz le taladrará los oídos.

-Se lo suplico- Junté mis manos, las coloqué en mi pecho y comencé a hacer muchas reverencias. Todos los que iban en el vehículo me observaron como si tuviese tres cabezas-¿Está muy lejos de aquí?- pregunté esperanzada. Igual, mis dotes de deportista podrían salir a la luz, y quizá alguien del comité olímpico podría observarme e incluirme en la platilla nacional.

-A unos diez minutos andando- respondió lacónico y tosco.

Diez minutos, era un buen tiempo. Suspiré, pero si llegara a asistir antes mucho mejor.

Y al cabo de diez minutos, me hallaba sola y perdida en otra de las tantísimas callejuelas de la ciudad más poblada del mundo. Suspiré y me jalé los cabellos. De verás, a veces pensaba en comprarme un GPS personalizado.

¿Por qué _Kami-sama_? Me dije desplomándome en el suelo.

_Bakka._

En serio, no dudaba si en cualquier momento me convertiría en un zombi con andar parsimonioso. Si, puesto que la lluvia hizo su acto de presencia.

Al principio un leve rocío me empapó las ropas, después se transformó en un incesante aguacero. Lo bueno de no estar en las montañas, era evitar los barriales de las calles. Pero, en la pequeña Tomoeda no amenazaba con romper a llorar si no lograba orientarme. Maldición.

-¿Sakura?- una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Un auto color negro se había detenido delante de mí.

De entre los vidrios polarizados una caballera de color negro se asomó. Al principio no la reconocí, puesto que las gotas empañaban mi visión. No obstante, su peculiar voz me dio las pistas necesarias para saber que la que se encontraba del otro lado era Tomoyo. Mi amiga Tomoyo. Al menos mi suerte no podía ser tan mala.

-¿Pero qué haces así empapada?- me escaneó con la mirada- anda, sube.

Al instante le hice caso sin rechistar. Aunque me avergoncé por empaparle el carro.

-No te preocupes cariño, la cuestión aquí no es si se moja-dijo refiriéndose al asiento- sino que tú no pesques un resfriado.

Sonrió mostrándome su dentadura perfecta. Tomoyo Daidoji, siendo mujer, cumplía con los cánones estipulados por los griegos de belleza. Era alta, emprendedora, inteligente y guapa.

-Estos últimos días he tenido unos días asquerosos-me recosté aun dejando un margen de distancia con el asiento.

-Sabes que puedes volver al apartamento cuando quieras- encendió la radio. Había estado viviendo con ella desde que había llegado a la capital, aunque por problemas con su madre me había largado al _Sakura Hotel_-¿Por cierto, a dónde vamos?

Las dos sonreímos brevemente. Lancé una mirada lacónica al camino, mientras le indicaba mi situación.

-Saku, la próxima semana es el viaje familiar. ¿Irás?- ¿No les había comentado que Tomoyo además de ser mi amiga, es mi prima? Ups, pero que descuidada soy.

Ella me había apoyado con mi mentira. Y a decir verdad, le agradecía mucho en el fondo.

-No lo sé. Sabes que tu madre me odia- me mordí el labio inferior, con un gesto de angustia.

-No, no te odia. Sabes que siempre ha sido muy…irritable.

-Lo sé, pero desde que se mudó contigo, el clima se ha calentado mucho.

-Tienes razón, pero Saku, prométeme que cuando se marché volverás.

No dije nada, y la observé vacilante.

-Está bien- respondí ante su mirada expectante.

-Ya estamos aquí- me dijo.

-Muchísimas gracias Tomoyo, me has salvado la vida- me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad.

-Cuando no- bromeó.

-Siempre- le dije. Le di un abrazo - Adiós.

-¡Adios!- gritó y aceleró. Sin embargó, frenó en seco y se volvió hacía mí.

-Está noche ponte guapa.

-¿Cuestión?- la observé interrogante.

-Esta noche. Tú. Yo. En una cita doble con desconocidos.

-¿Qué?

Y por más que refutase siempre terminaba acompañándola.

* * *

Continuará...

Muy buenas. Quiero disculparme por la demora, pero al parecer los estudios me absorben y si logro sobrevivir es de milagro.

Nada, espero haberte sacado una sonrisa.

Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
